She's Still With Me
by HPneeeerd
Summary: What happens when the girl he loves disappears for what seems like forever? How will Natsume react when the academy tells him she's dead?
1. Everyone Hates Mikan?

"Good morning EVERYBODY!!!" screamed a very energetic girl with brunette hair, as she walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Mikan! Wow, you're not late today… amazing," said a blonde boy with glasses.

"Heh, I'll never be late again Yuu!" she said confidently.

"Yeah right, baka," said a familiar voice behind Mikan. She turned around only to see her best friend Hotaru.

"Hotaruuuuuu!!!" she said jumping to hug her friend.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Hotaru! Why do you have to be so mean?" Mikan asked rubbing her head as she sat on the floor. Hotaru's bakagun smoked some.

"I'm not mean, you're just an idiot," she said plainly, then walking to her desk. She promptly sat down and opened one of her books.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Yuu asked, helping her up.

"Yeah…" she said sighing. Just then the door opened to reveal the most dangerous guy on campus and his animal loving best friend. Mikan immediately perked up.

"Good morning, Ruka, Natsume!" she said smiling brightly. Ruka blushed and turned his head.

"Good morning to you too Mikan," he said with a little smile. She turned and looked at the other boy.

"HN" was all he said as he walked past her, Ruka following him, not too close behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume P.O.V.

I walked past her again, as she smiled stupidly at me. Her smile faltered a little bit. That's odd. Usually she'd yell at me, giving me the perfect opportunity to mess with her head. I sat at my desk and took out my favorite anime book, which I'm happy to say I've read nine times already. But as I read, I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Something was bothering her today.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked looking at me, uncertain. I nodded slightly. He looked over at her, worried. He knows too. She sat down next to me, frowning a little. Right before I was about to say something to tease her (and it was gonna be good too!) stupid Narumi walked in.

"Good morning class!" he said dancing around the room. Baka. I just got up to leave when I saw something strange.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan P.O.V.

I can't stop them, the tears rolling down my face. The more I try, the more they come. There was only one thing I could do. I stood up and walked out of the classroom. Sorry Narumi-sensei. Sorry Hotaru. I walked down the deserted hallway trying to dry my tears. They really wouldn't stop. He hated me. Hotaru did too. And now even Natsume. I walked out side and looked up at the school.

"Baka, Mikan…" I said to myself, the sun making my tears glisten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regular P.O.V.

"Mikan, ditched my class?" Narumi-sensei asked in disbelief and horror. The class was dumbfounded. Sakura Mikan never ditched, not even when jin-jin taught.

"Natsume, that was weird," Ruka said turning to look at him.

"Yeah…" Natsume responded not even looking up from his book.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well?" Ruka asked thinking alone. Natsume wasn't paying any attention, or was he?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume P.O.V.

She was crying. That baka was crying. But I don't remember doing anything to her today… I barely talked to her. Okay, think Natsume, think. This morning was the usual. I walked around the corner, as she bumped into me.

-flashback-

She walked into me not paying attention. We both landed on the ground, butts aching.

"That hurt, baka," I said getting up and brushing off my pants. She was silent though. I looked to her, expecting to see an angry girl glaring up at me. But instead I got a girl just sitting there. Really, she looked out of it.

"Hello? Are you even in there?" I asked crouching next to her. "I see its Polka-dots today… are those the ones you were wearing when I met you?" I just loved teasing her. She blushed slightly and turned those warm brown eyes to me, in a glare. Finally a reaction.

"Natsume, you… you… PERVERT!" she screamed standing up and holding her skirt down. She stomped of towards the classroom.

-end flashback-

She was acting a little weird, but other than that normal, well, as normal as she could be anyways. Now she was crying. Come to think of it as I waited for her at the corner, like always, I heard her mumbling. I turned to peek around at her and she was frowning. Hmm… maybe this wasn't my fault after all. She's so confusing!

"Natsume, aren't we leaving?" Ruka asked me patting his bunny.

"Sure, lets go," I said standing and walking towards the exit. Stupid Narumi was still crying when I closed the door.

Ruka and me walked down the hall in silence. He kept looking at me. sigh

"Fine, let's go," I said switching my direction path. Ruka followed me with a confused expression.

"Where are we going then?" he asked walking beside me.

"Nowhere, go to the Sakura tree and wait for me, I gotta do something." I said walking ahead of him. He was worried about me, not her. Baka. I walked to her door and knocked twice. No one came so I knocked again. Still no answer. I turned the knob and to my surprise, the door opened.

At first I saw no one in the small room. So I walked inside. One star rooms are small, I knew that but, hers just looked smaller. Hmm… anyways. There was a mirror on the wall, full body, who knew she spent time with a mirror? There was also a dresser with picture frames and other knick knacks on it. I walked over to it and picked up the picture that stuck out the most. It was some old guy… but I already knew it had to be her grandpa. She talked so much about him. Then I heard a noise. I turned in the direction of the bed to see her sleeping on it. Opps… I don't know why but, I walked forward. I stopped when my legs bumped into the bed. She looked so peaceful. Not at all like the childish girl who showed up in my class everyday. She looked older for some reason. Instead of her normal cuteness, she had an older beauty. Maybe it was her hair, it was down. She shifted in her sleep startling me. But I knew she was asleep. Her hand clinched something tightly, a piece of paper. I took a deep breath and held it, as I reached to open her hand.

"Hotaru…" she said hugging me around the neck and pulling me to her. Ack!

"I love you Hotaru," she said squeezing harder. Damn, damn, damn! This was bad. I can't move. Although this is very comfortable. But I have to get that paper. He reached to her hand and opened it gently. The paper fell out of it and onto the floor. Great. Now what do I do?


	2. Out Burst of Emotion

Hello there!! hehe… sorry I didn't write ne thing bout ne thing on my last chapter. But uh, it is my first story and all. So, uh, don't be too harsh k : P And the summary does have something to do with the story, don't worry, it'll get there sooner or later!

OH YEAH! I don't own Gakuen Alice okey day? Just clearing that up for ya! Tootles!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hotaru…" she said hugging me around the neck and pulling me to her. Ack!_

_"I love you Hotaru," she said squeezing harder. Damn, damn, damn! This was bad. I can't move. Although this is very comfortable. But I have to get that paper. I reached to her hand and opened it gently. The paper fell out of it and onto the floor. Great. Now what do I do?_

I reached carefully down to the paper. It was almost in my grasp when she came down on top of me! We landed in a pile on the floor. Shit… I tried to wiggle out, but to no avail. She just SNUGGLED closer to me! It was comfortable. Wait… what am I saying?! I hate it, err, her! Um… anyways! So we laid there. Until someone knocked on the door. Now I was in for it, I didn't lock the damn door. Whoever it was was going to come in and see both of us, misunderstand the situation, and make fun of me. There goes my rep… dammit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka P.O.V.

"Natsume!" I yelled, walking down the path to the dorms. Maybe he went back to his room? GRRF! Why did he forget about me?! After everything I've done for him! Wait… maybe he hates me… maybe the thought of talking to me makes him sick… ahhhhhh! I dunno! I walked up the stairs when I noticed Hotaru walking toward the girl's dorms. But she doesn't have a dorm… she has her lab. I was just about to call out her name when I saw her stop at Mikan's room. That's right, Mikan ditched class too. She knocked a few times but got no answer.

"Hey Hotaru?" I said walking up behind her. "What's up?" Oh yeah, perrrfect Ruka, that's the perfect thing to say at a time like this. GRRF! I'm soooo stupid! Ahh! But she didn't see the problems I hid in my head, as I gave her a smile. She turned to look at me for only a second, and then she went back to knocking on Mikan's door.

"So… uh…" I stuttered. OMG I stuttered! Just say something Ruka!

"IsMikanokay?!" I said too fast for even me to understand. Shit! Dang nerves! But then she answered me.

"I dunno, she won't open her door," she said biting her lip cutely. Wait… did I say that? Whoa! Me crushing on Hotaru! Must be dreaming! Haha… yeah that's right it's all a dream… heh… isn't it!?

"Are you sure she's in there?" I asked leaning against the wall. If I didn't lean on something, my knees were gonna give out. I actually liked this science girl. Wow, a surprise for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru P.O.V.

He smiled at me. Not Mikan this time. Just ME. He leaned against the wall coolly. You know when you lean against something and you raise one of your knees up so your foots resting on it too... Yeah that kind. It took all my power not to smile stupidly at him. That's what Mikan would've done. Mikan. Where was she anyways?

"Ruka, where else could she be?" I said turning to the door. I watched him for too long, you can't do that Hotaru! He might figure out that you like him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka P.O.V.

She was acting all cold to me, as usual. Whatever, get over her Ruka! I turned to the door and put my hand on the knob.

"Maybe she left it unlocked," I said as she moved out of my way.

"Yeah, that baka probably forgot," she said quietly. She was always quiet, except for when she was messing around with Mikan. I think Mikan changed all of us. So, I turned the knob. And Hotaru screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume P.O.V.

I was lying on the floor thinking about what I could possibly do. Waking the idiot up would only further in making her say idiotic things about me. I don't know where she gets off, calling me a pervert and all. Wait a sec… I am a pervert. Oh never mind. I had the option of waiting for the door to open, waking up Mikan anyways, making that one much worse the more I thought about it. But before I could make my choice, fate gave me the answer. The door opened.

"AHHH!!" screamed Hotaru, as she ran in the room, Ruka looking highly confused behind her. Out of all the people to walk in… why her?

"Get your hands off my Mikan!" she screamed showing more emotion in that one sentence than in the year she had been at the academy. I was just about to move when Mikan stirred from her **'nap'**. She pushed up off my chest and stared at the person who had woken her.

"Hotaru? Hotaru why are you in my room?"she questioned looking at her ballistic friend. Hotaru regained her composure, sort of, and then pointed calmly at me. Shit.


	3. The Animal Inside Her

Sorry for the late update... it's been what? A month? hmmm... i was really busy today, i even made the second chapter to my other story... hehe

ok i dont own Gakuen Alice... :(

_"AHHH!!" screamed Hotaru, as she ran in the room, Ruka looking highly confused behind her. Out of all the people to walk in… why her?_

_"Get your hands off my Mikan!" she screamed showing more emotion in that one sentence than in the year she had been at the academy. I was just about to move when Mikan stirred from her **'nap'**. She pushed up off my chest and stared at the person who had woken her._

_"Hotaru? Hotaru why are you in my room?"she questioned looking at her ballistic friend. Hotaru regained her composure, sort of, and then pointed calmly at me. Shit._

Mikan turned her hazel eyes to me. She showed confusion and looked back to Imai.

"Why is Natsume in my room?" she asked tilting her head to the side. She must have still been half asleep.

"Get off me you baka," I said scowling as the realization hit her. She jumped up and yelled at me.

"You pervert!" she screamed holding her skirt down again. "Get out of my room!" I looked at her and stood up.

"Fine," I said, but before I could get to the door, Imai side-stepped in front of me. "Move."

"No, answer my question first," she said her cold eyes narrowing. "Why were you in here?" I looked at her pondering my answer, when Mikan jumped at me. We landed on the ground, hard. I tried to get up but she kept pushing me back down.

"Get off!" I yelled, pushing at her again.

"Give me that back!" she yelled back at me, not even listening. What? What did she want from me?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I saw him begin to walk out as Hotaru stopped him. She was acting weird. Never did she have anything to do with Natsume if she could get out of it. Then I saw his hand. My paper was in his hand. He couldn't read that! No, no! Nobody could be allowed to read that! I did the only thing I could think of. I tackled him to the ground.

"Get off!" he yelled at me trying to scramble away.

"Give me that back!" I yelled grabbing for the paper. He had a look of pure confusion on his normally arrogant face. So I enlightened him. (wow big word for Mikan…)

"My paper! Give it back to me!" I yelled as Ruka tried to pull me off of him. His grip on it tightened and his face shown nothing once again. Ruka managed to pull me away from Natsume. He stood up as I glared at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Natsume P.O.V.**

Once she let me up, with the help of Ruka, I stood clinching the still unread paper in my hand. She had the worst face she had ever made direct at me. Great. What was so important about a piece of paper? I stuffed it in my pocket as I glared back at her.

"Natsume, give it back," she said through her clinched teeth, while Ruka held her arms back. I'd never seen her look so mad before.

"Mikan," Imai said stepping in front of her best friend. Hmm… maybe she did care for the baka. But I cared more. Wait. Did I just say that? No, it had to have been someone else. Yeah that's it, someone else. Anyways, Mikan just glared at Imai. She never showed any expression other than sheer happiness or crying to Imai. And now she was glaring at her. It was as though she didn't even hear Imai say her name.

"Give it back," she repeated, not able to see me, but still aimed at me. Imai turned to look at me, with a slightly confused expression.

"What is it Natsume?" she asked in a quiet voice. I took it out and showed her. It was just a paper. Then she turned back to Mikan.

"What's so special about a piece of old paper, Mikan?" she asked, she sounded fragile for some odd reason. Mikan's eyes narrowed and she growled quietly at her best friend. She growled. Like a dog. Like me. Not that I'm like a dog or anything. But still. I started to unfold the paper and her growling got louder. Ruka stared at me, still holding onto the fighting Mikan. He nodded, and I ran from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ruka P.O.V.**

Natsume ran out. He had to leave, or else Mikan would've attacked him, I'm serious. She started fighting worse as she watched him leave. I held on for as long as I could, giving my buddy a good head start, but then she broke free of my grip. She was about to run out to chase him, when Hotaru stepped up. Mikan glared at her again as Hotaru gave her a blank stare.

"Hotaru, move," she said, well actually, commanded in a weird tone, not her usual bubbly one. Mikan was acting strange. She seemed dangerous… But Hotaru stayed where she was. Brave girl. I thought she was smart? Hmm…

"No Mikan, tell me what's going on," she said emotionlessly. "What's wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand Hotaru," she said scowling at her own voice. She sounded scared. But of what? Then as Hotaru was about to say something I fell over. Unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hotaru P.O.V.**

I told her to explain her rash behavior. Then out of nowhere, Ruka fainted. My eyebrow rose as I looked at his motionless form. This was interesting. I looked back to Mikan. She was practically seething, she was so angry. Because of a piece of paper? Something was definitely up. She ditches Narumi's class and then goes on a major anger spree. So I did the only thing I could think of.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

I hit her with the gun, unfortunately. She got up and stared hard at me. And everything went dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regular P.O.V.**

Natsume ran out the doors to the dorms and raced to the forest. He slowed half way through it into a halt. He then took the crumbled paper out from his pants pocket and unfolded it. His eyes scanned over the words. They widened, and the paper dropped to the ground.

"Mikan," he said turning back to the school, before running full blast back to his idiot.


	4. Persona's Letter

**Natsume P.O.V.**

I ran back to her room and saw Ruka shaking Imai awake.

"What happened here?" I asked kneeling next to him. "Where's Mikan?" He looked at me, as Imai sat up.

"I'm not sure, we both fainted," Ruka said his hand still resting on Imai's shoulder. I knew he liked her. But it didn't matter now. Mikan was missing.

"She was acting strange, Natsume," Ruka continued, looking back to Imai. He helped her up as we all stood. I ran out the door once again without another word. I ran to the teachers lounge and bust through the door.

"Natsume?" that pervert teacher said walking up to me. "What's wrong?" I scowled up at him and asked a question I never thought I would have asked if I could help it.

"Where's Persona?" I said watching as his happy face hardened and his body stiffened. He didn't answer me, so I pushed him up against the wall.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled, but he didn't flinch or anything. He just stared back at me. He knew. He knew about everything! And now Mikan was with Persona. She was with that monster. Damn Narumi! I took a step back, and spat at his feet. He looked at me with a face of pity so unbearable I had to turn away. I ran out the way I came, one thought flying through my mind. How could this happen?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Persona P.O.V.**

Poor, poor Natsume. How fun this shall be. I watched as he searched the ground for me and his little girlfriend. But it was futile. It was too late. She was gone.

"Mikan?! Where are you!?" my little black cat screamed into the dark forest. I watched him come into a small clearing and pick something up. Hmm… this is interesting. He has her letter. I knew what was because I wrote the damn thing. It was such a marvelous piece of work…

Dear Mikan,

I'm sorry to inform you that your grandfather has died. His last words were your little name. So you have no more family to your knowledge. Aw… poor Mikan… More importantly you need to practice your Alice to strengthen it. Also something has come to my attention and I think we should discuss it. Come to the forest at 11:43PM so we can talk about this matter.

Sincerely, Persona

Little Mikan had come that day and I told her my findings. She was surprised of course, but she did not cry. I had her pathetic mother, and was keeping her held hostage. Reminds me of another similar person I was doing this too. Little did either of them know that I was lying. Mikan immediately agreed to what I said. Foolish girl. So she did exactly what I wanted, and now she's gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Natsume P.O.V.**

She was with Persona. I know it. I reread the letter he sent her, but I still can't find either of them.

"Mikan?!" I yelled into the trees. No answer came. I growled as my frustration surfaced. Then a twig snapped behind me. I turned to see my follower, only to be thrown against a tree by that bastard. Persona pinned me by my neck, mirth evident beneath his mask.

"My, my, I thought I taught you enough to know if someone was watching you, especially me. I guess a pupil like you can never surpass his master," he said not letting up at all. He mocked me. He laughed at me. That son of a bitch.

"Let.Me.Go." I said through my clinched teeth. He laughed again. Then he dropped me. I fell to the ground, getting up immediately, and scowled up at him.

"What is it Natsume? Cat got your tongue?" he said chuckling at his own joke. I scowled harder.

"Where's Mikan?" I finally said. He laughed again. What was his problem today? I grabbed his collar (does Persona wear collared shirts? Aw well…) and brought his face close to mine.

Answer me damnit!" I yelled, not caring that I spit on his face. He didn't answer, in fact, he didn't do anything. Then it hit me, you could see it in his eyes, he was buying time. Shit. I let go abruptly and ran towards the school, hoping I wasn't too late. But where was I going?

"Natsume!" yelled Persona running up behind me. "You won't find her, she's gone." I was utterly confused. Gone?! How? Where? I slowed my pace as he stopped. I turned to face him, and he was gone. Damn. He did this to me a lot, just disappear. It got me wondering if he had more than one Alice. Hmm… I turned back to the school.

"AHHH!"


	5. I'm Melting!

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter Five

..I'm Melting!..

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

Mikan lay face up on what appears to be a gigantic bed. She's uncommonly pale and frail looking. Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed.

"Konnichiwa Natsume-kun!" she greeted cheerfully as she walked up to the fire caster. He mumbled incoherently, his eyes closed.

"Nani? What was that?" she asked crouching down to come face to face with him. His expression was soft, almost a smile, only Mikan knew he would never. A Sakura blossom fell to the ground next to her. But the moment she looked over to it, the air became hot. Her eyes shot back to Natsume's, whose were open now.

"Natsume…kun…what?" she started, but found herself too exhausted to speak. She felt sweat trickle down the side of her face. He smirked evilly, watching her discomfort. She looked down at her hands. They were melting!

"No…Nat…su…me…" she grounded out as she was becoming shorter. Her legs were melting terribly. Natsume then laughed high and evil like, though oddly sounding like a girl. Panic filled her as she sunk lower and lower. It controlled her, willing her to speak.

"I'm melting! I'm melting! Natsume help!" she screamed, melted forehead obscuring her sight. But her only reply was that cold, cruel laughter.

"I'M MELTING!" screamed Mikan as she sat up. She looked around, then down at her hands, then around again.

"Wha?" she said unintelligently. She was still wearing her school uniform, but this didn't look like her school. The door burst open, then rebounded off the wall and whammed the opener in the face.

"WATUHUKE?! MIUGNOOZI!!" (Translation: What the heck?! My nose!!) said a male voice. It sounded as if he had fallen to the floor. It was quite a few minutes before the door opened again. There stood a man in a black suit. His nose was overly large, but that might have just been the swelling. He also wore dark sun glasses. They sat there for a moment or two. Mikan decided enough was enough.

"Err…hello?" she said a little uncertainly. He nodded in reply. They didn't talk for another couple minutes. How weird. _This guy is really creeping me out._ She was about to voice her thoughts when he spoke.

"Are you alright?" he said monotony, sounding oddly like Hotaru. But that was an odd question. Why wouldn't I be?

"Um… yeah?" she said laughing nervously. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" He didn't answer at once. He seemed to be thinking about something. Well, this sure is fun.

"You where screaming." he said, uncertain now. "Yes?" She nodded.

"But it was just a dream," nightmare. "I'm not hurt or anything." she said standing up and twirling around. "See I'm all good." She giggled at his confused expression. He snapped back to normal.

"Then you must come down for dinner," he said abruptly, then closed the door with a slight snap.

"What the heck?" Mikan said, a little too loudly. "Dinner!?" She was very confused.

* * *

I'm sorry!!!

lol. I haven't written in months, and when i do it's freaking really short:P

I'm hoping i'll be able to write more now that i have internet again. But i'm sorry to say i'll probably focus most of my attention on 'KittyKat Love' my HP fic.

/\\/\/Momo-Chan\/\//\


End file.
